Falconheart (Pandora910)/PR
This page contains Falconheart's personality and relationships Personality :As a kit and young apprentice, Falconheart was incredibly arrogant. Due to having his mother as leader, he had a sharp sense of entitlement. He believe that he and his sister should have special rights because of it. His arrogance caused him to get into trouble including sneaking out of camp and nearly getting bit by an adder and fighting in a battle despite being a kit still. Dawnstar compared his personality to that of Willowkit. Falconheart's attitude didn't improve when he met Falconclaw and was convinced that medicine cats were useless, which drove a wedge between him and his sister. After the death of Bramblepelt, Falconheart made up with his sister when she blamed herself. Falconheart continued to slowly mature, but still had a sharp edge of arrogance to him. When he killed Ashblaze, Falconheart changed completely. The guilt almost consumed him until Sedgefern helped him. Now Falconheart has dedicated his life to being a better warrior. Relationships Dawnstar :Dawnstar is Falconheart's mother. When Falconheart was a kit and a young apprentice, he reminded Dawnstar a lot of Willowkit which scared her. She had to be strict with Falconheart and punish him for his actions so that he could eventually grow up and mature. Lionclaw :Lionclaw is Falconheart's father. When Falconheart was a kit, Lionclaw had to be incredibly stern with him due to his arrogance. Lionclaw saw himself in Falconkit, and that scared him. He loves his son, and admires how much he as grown and matured. Honeyfrost :Honeyfrost is Falconheart's sister. When they were kits, Honeyfrost and Falconheart were close. They would play together and spent all their days together, but their relationship became strained as they got closer to their apprenticeships. Honeyfrost was asked to help Pebblestep during the fight against AshClan while Falconheart was forced to hide, this angered him and he directed the anger at his sister. When they became apprentices, Falconheart was incredibly upset that Honeyfrost had chosen to be a medicine cat and took it personally. Due to some things that Falconclaw told him, he started to believe that medicine cats were useless. This sparked a huge argument between the two of them and it wasn't until Dawnstar made Falconheart apologize that they started to rebuild their relationship. They have a more solid relationship now, with Falconheart feeling incredibly protective over her. Cherryleaf :Cherryleaf was Falconheart's mentor. Cherryleaf pushed Falconheart to be a good warrior, not putting up with any of his arrogance or reckless behavior. She scolded him many times, but also convinced him to be himself. She encouraged him to be better because she knew he could be. As Falconheart finally started mature, their relationship became one of deep respect. Falconclaw :Falconclaw is Falconheart's nighttime mentor. Falconclaw approached Falconheart when he was an arrogant apprentice and fed off this arrogance to start training him. As Falconheart matured he kept up with the training, but started slowly questioning it. After Falconheart killed Ashblaze he blamed Falconclaw's training. He's starting to question his training more and more, which Falconclaw doesn't like. Sedgefern :Sedgefern is Falconheart's best friend. Sedgefern has always admired Falconheart, and when they were both warriors they started spending a lot of time together. Falconheart feels drawn to Sedgefern and comforted by her company. When Falconheart was consumed by guilt from killing Ashblaze, it was Sedgefern who finally comforted him. Both of them have feelings for each other, but both are too afraid to say anything about them.